Ice cream and water ice products novelties may come in various shapes, colors and flavors. They may be extruded or moulded, presented in cups or moulded in various shapes as stick bars. In order to be more attractive to consumers, they are often presented in decorative shapes, such as ripples in cups or as stick bars with stripes or stripe coatings representing various patterns.
Japanese Patent Specification JP-A-3195462 is concerned with a food and drink which changes color and which comprises a pH sensitive colorant together with a pH regulating agent. The food and drink product consists of sugar solutions with various colorants that change color when an acid or a base is added as a pH regulator and agitated. There is no disclosure of a food product which is capable of changing color upon eating with the reactant phases already in place.